Der Realität so nahe
by B-Hoernchen
Summary: Ginny liebt Malfoy, doch der will nichts von ihr wissen. Also gibt Ginny ihm einen Liebestrank. Chapter 4 on.
1. Chapter 1

_Manche Leute muss man zu ihrem Glück zwingen; deshalb veröfffentlich ich diese Geschichte von Bine hier…_

_Ich hab sie bereits unter meinem Namen als OneShot veröffentlicht, aber Bine hat beschlossen, dass ganze als Story zu schreiben und deswegen werde ich sie jetzt hier unter ihrem Namen veröffentlichen.._

_Seid freundlich, reviewt fleißig und habt Spaß_

_Das Mo_

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört der großen Jo oder der kleinen Jo, je nach dem wie man es betrachtet xD. Die Figuren und das Potteruniversum gehören der Großen und diese Geschichte der kleinen_

_Pairing: Draco/Ginny _

**Der Realität so nahe**

Ginny Weasley stand am Fenster und schaute mit getrübtem Blick hinaus auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Die kälteste Zeit des Jahres war nun eingebrochen, doch es machte ihr nichts aus, im Gegenteil. Sie liebte es, in ihrem Mantel eingekuschelt durch das Dorf Hogsmeade zu schlendern und sich abends bei einem heißen Kakao Hände und Füße am Kamin wieder aufzuwärmen. Schneeflocken tanzten vom Himmel herab und bedeckten allmählich die grünen Wiesen mit einer glitzernden Schicht.

Sie legte den Kopf schief, eine ihrer roten Haarsträhnen fiel ihr ins Gesicht. Sie wollte jetzt nur einen kurzen Augenblick für sich sein, um einmal in Ruhe über all das nachzudenken, was um sie herum geschah. Damit meinte sie nicht ihre Familie, oder ihre Freunde, sondern jemanden, den sie täglich sah, mit dem sie jedoch nicht wagte, zu sprechen. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er sich ihr und ihrer Verwandtschaft gegenüber so quer stellte. Sie hatten ihm doch nichts getan und waren genau so aus einer „reinen" Familie, wie er selbst, mit dem winzigen Unterschied, dass es ihnen selbst nichts ausmachte, sich auch mit Muggelstämmigen abzugeben.

_Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel und kleine Feen, die zur Weihnachtszeit immer auf dem Gelände herum schwirrten, beleuchteten schwach die Wege. Ginny ließ ihren Blick über den schwarzen See schweifen und blieb an zwei Personen hängen, die dort unten Hand in Hand quer durch den Schnee stapften. Das Mädchen hatte auffällig rotes Haar wie sie selbst, der Junge war der, an den sie seit einiger Zeit dachte. Er hatte sein hellblondes Haar elegant nach hinten gekämmt, und er trug seine schwarze Robe._

_Ginny beobachtete die beiden, wie sie anfingen, einander abwechselnd mit Schneebällen zu bewerfen, wobei das rothaarige Mädchen vor Begeisterung quietschte. Sogar der Junge, dessen Gesichtsausdruck meistens durch seine stahlgrauen Augen gehärtet wurde, lachte und attackierte seine Freundin mit einer weiteren Portion weißen Schnees. Normaler Weise wanderte er zusammen mit seiner Gruppe Slytherins durch die Gänge und schikanierte jüngere Schüler. Unter anderem auch sie. Doch nun schien alles anders zu sein. Er war gelöst und legte für eine kurze Zeit Image ab._

_Plötzlich lachte Ginny auf, denn der Junge blickte hoch zu ihrem Fenster und winkte fröhlich hinauf. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass solche Augen, so wunderschön sein konnten. Sie winkte zurück und sah sogleich, wie der Junge ihr eine Kusshand zuwarf, die sie elegant auffing und ganz fest an ihr Herz drückte. Sie konnte ihr Glück gar nicht fassen. Ihr wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt, es war, als beschloss ihr Herz soeben vor Freude zu platzen. Ihre Augen strahlten, ihre Wangen glühten feuerrot, sie konnte nichts gegen diese unkontrollierbaren Reaktionen unternehmen. Sie ließ einfach alles geschehen, in der Hoffnung, den Jungen gleich in ihre Arme schließen und küssen zu können._

„Das kleinste Wiesel träumt von ihrem zukünftigen Leben zusammen mit Potter, wie rührend." Erklang eine spöttische Stimme neben ihr, und riss sie aus ihren Träumereien. Erschrocken starrte sie in die tollsten grauen Augen, die sie jemals gesehen hatte, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Draco Malfoy lachte höhnisch, musterte sie von oben bis unten, als ob er darüber nachdachte, welchem Kommentar er ihr noch an den Kopf werfen konnte. Allerdings sah es ganz danach aus, fiele ihm nichts mehr ein, also wandte er sich ruckartig um und ging seines Weges.

Ginny schaute ihm verträumt lächelnd nach und war sich nun eindeutig sicher, dass sie ihn wohl niemals erreichen würde, so sehr sie es sich auch wünschte und so sehr ihr dieser Verlust wehtat. Sie durfte niemals in der Öffentlichkeit zugeben, wie viel sie wirklich für ihn empfand.

_Na, hats euch gefallen, dann lasst doch ein Review da ____ Dann gibt es auch schnell das zweite Kapitel, das bereits fertig ist ;) _


	2. Pass auf, was du tust!

Erst mal ein Danke an BlueLittleMermaid, Simsly, janina, Lord Vorlostinchen und Spahira00 für ihre lieben Reviews  Für euch gibt es eine große Runde aus der Kekse-Dose!

Und es wird noch heißer, aber erst später 

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst doch ein klitzekleines Review da, wenn es euch gefallen hat, die Bine freut sich sehr darüber und in der Keksdose sind noch viele, gute Kekse!

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling.

Die Idee: Die gehört der Bine!

Chapter 2 – Pass auf, was du tust

Malfoy war schon längst verschwunden, doch Ginny stand noch immer dort am Fenster und starrte in die Richtung, in die er gegangen war.

Noch vor 2 Minuten war der Gang, in dem sie stand, menschenleer, aber nun hörte sie immer näher kommende Schülermassen, die sich scheinbar auf den Weg hinunter in die große Halle machten. Ginny erschrak.

Sie hatte vollkommen die Zeit vergessen. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass das Abendessen bereits wartete.

Widerwillig ging auch sie die unzähligen Stufen hinunter und betrat die große Halle. Wie üblich standen dort die vier Haustische.

Jeder der Schüler schien damit beschäftigt zu sein, sich angeregt mit seinem Sitznachbarn zu unterhalten.

Niemand bemerkte, dass Ginny ein wenig zu spät erschienen war und so ging sie gezielt auf ihren Bruder Ron zu und setzte sich zwischen ihn und Hermine, was ganz gut war, denn so wie es aussah, befanden die beiden sich mal wieder in einem unnötigen und lächerlichen Streit.

Dankbar rückte Ron ein wenig zur Seite und ohne sie weiter zu beachten, drehte er sich Harry zu. Die beiden begannen, sich über das nächste Quidditch Spiel zu unterhalten, welches am nächsten Wochenende stattfinden sollte.

Das zweite Spiel des Jahres: Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Sie erhaschte einige Wortfetzen, hielt es jedoch nicht für wichtig, sich besonders viele Gedanken darüber zu machen.

Bis vor kurzem war auch sie noch Mitglied des Quidditch-Teams. Da sie die Trainingszeiten allerdings nicht mit ihren Lernzeiten vereinbaren konnte, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich für die Sache zu entscheiden, die ihr wichtiger war.

Ginny hatte nicht sonderlich Appetit, so nahm sie sich nur ein trockenes Brötchen und während sie es gelangweilt aß, schaute sie ziellos durch den Saal.

Luna Lovegood, eine ihrer Freundinnen, trug mal wieder diese schrecklichen Radischen-Ohrringe und schien sich dafür kein bisschen zu schämen.

Ginny schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

So sehr sie Luna auch mochte, es war ihr ein Rätsel wie man etwas tun konnte, wovon man genau wusste, dass die anderen einen dafür gnadenlos verspotteten.

Wahrscheinlich war genau das Grund, warum sie mit ihr befreundet war; dass sie einfach ihr Leben lebte. Ihr ganz persönliches Luna-Leben _und_ dass man sie so annahm – zu mindest einige, dazu gehörten unter anderem die Schüler, die vor einiger Zeit an den DA Treffen teilgenommen hatten und immerhin; das waren nun wirklich nicht wenig.

Ihr Blick bahnte sich weiter durch die Reihen, bis sie sich dabei erwischte, wie sie an einer bestimmten Person hängen blieb.

Draco Malfoy musste gerade etwas unheimlich Witziges gesagt oder getan haben, denn die Jungen lachten dröhnend, während die Mädchen um ihn herum ihn anerkennend anschauten, was Malfoy einen recht selbstgefälligen Ausdruck verlieh.

Stolz sah er zum Gryffindor Tisch und plötzlich stockte er. Er hatte direkt in Ginny's braune Augen gesehen.

Einen Moment lang verharrten die Beiden so. Schlagartig verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen, dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Abendessen.

Ginny, deren Herz innerhalb dieser Sekunden so fest schlug, wie sie es noch niemals zuvor erlebt hatte, huschte ein vorsichtiges Lächeln über das Gesicht. Ganz unwillkürlich.

Nachdem sie ihr restliches Brötchen in kleine Bröckchen zerpflückt hatte, erhob sie sich und verließ die große Halle, ohne noch ein Wort an die anderen zu richten.

Schnellen Schrittes ging sie durch die noch leeren Gänge, sie wollte nur noch in ihr Bett und das, obwohl nicht einmal ansatzweise müde war.

Alles was sie wollte, war wieder allein zu sein, zu mindest so lange, bis auch die anderen sich dazu entschieden ins Bett zu gehen.

Eilig ging sie um die Ecke, als sie ganz unerwartet gepackt wurde und ihr irgendjemand den Mund zu hielt, um zu verhindern, dass sie aus Leibeskräften um Hilfe schrie. „Pass bloß auf, was du tust!", flüsterte eine kühle Stimme ganz dicht an ihrem Ohr.

Eine Gänsehaut überkam sie. „Wenn ich dich noch einmal erwische, wie du mich anstarrst, könnte es gut möglich sein, dass ich etwas tue was ich leider, _leider_ nicht mehr rückgängig machen kann."

Ginny atmete heftig.

„Hast du mich verstanden, Weasley?"

Soweit es in ihrer Macht stand, sich unter dem harten Griff zu bewegen, gab sie zu verstehen, dass jedes Wort bei ihr angekommen war und sogleich wurde sie losgelassen.

Als sie sich umwandte um ihren Angreifer anzusehen, hatte dieser ihr bereits den Rücken zugekehrt und so konnte sie nur noch dessen blonden Haarschopf in der Dunkelheit verschwinden sehen.

Ginny beeilte sich, in ihren Schlafsaal zu gelangen. Sie hatte weder Lust ihre Schultasche für den nächsten Tag zu packen, noch wollte sie sich den endlosen Monologen Hermines über Prüfungen und unvollständigen Hausaufgaben aussetzen.

Glücklicher Weise war der Großteil der Gryffindors noch beim Essen, sodass es kein Problem für sie war, all dem zu entkommen.

Im Dunkeln tastete sie sich ganz vorsichtig zu ihrem Bett. Bevor ihr vor Erschöpfung die Augen zufielen schwor sie sich, dass sie Draco Malfoy für sich gewinnen wollte. Ganz egal mit welchen Mitteln.

Hats gefallen???


	3. Gedanken um Tatsachen

_Hier Kapitel 3 ) Einen frohen ersten Dezember euch allen und einen frohen 1. Advent._

_Bine hofft, dass es euch gefällt und lässt all ihre Reviewer ganz lieb grüßen und freut sich, dass ihr ihre Geschichte gut findet )_

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört der großen JKR. Der Plot, dieser Story, der kleinen Jo!_

* * *

Chapter 3 – Gedanken um Tatsachen 

Der Himmel war strahlend blau, als Ginny am nächsten Tag die Augen aufschlug. Sie hatte erstaunlich gut geschlafen obwohl Mary, die ebenfalls in ihrem Schlafsaal wohnte, sich dank ihrer Erkältung in ihrem Bett hin und her wälzte.

Langsam, ganz langsam stand Ginny auf und streckte sich genüsslich. Ihr erster Blick fiel hinaus auf den verbotenen Wald, der vollständig mit einer schier samtweichen Schicht Schnee bedeckt war. Vorsichtig öffnete sie das Fenster.

Ein kalter Windstoß kam ihr entgegen und sie zog ihren Pyjama fester um ihren zierlichen Körper.

„Entspann dich", sagte sie zu sich selbst und ihre verkrampften Schultern lockerten sich.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und stellte sich so, dass ihr Gesicht in mitten des warmen Sonnenlichts war. So blieb sie eine Weile stehen und versuchte, sich innerlich auf den Tag vorzubereiten. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie noch über eine Stunde Zeit hatte, bis zu Beginn des Frühstücks und diese sechzig Minuten wollte nutzen, um ein ausgiebiges Bad zu nehmen, bevor sie sich in den stressigen Schulalltag stürzte.

Als Ginny wenig später die große Halle betrat, überspülten sie die Erinnerungen an den vorigen Abend, wie eine gigantische Flutwelle. Sie spürte wie ihr eine gewisse Röte ins Gesicht stieg und eilte zu einem Platz ganz am Ende des Gryffindor Tisches, die Slytherins im Rücken und, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht erkannt wurde, hielt sie ihr Kräuterkunde Buch so hoch, dass gerade einmal die Stirn zu sehen war.

Nicht wenige ihres Hauses starrten sie mit verwirrten, abschätzenden, belustigten, fragenden Blicken an. Auch wenn ihr jetzt lieber danach war, zum Slytherin Tisch zu spähen, sie hatte die kleine Warnung von Malfoy am Abend zuvor nicht vergessen; und da sie nichts riskieren wollte…

Geschichte der Zauberei – das wohl langweiligste Fach, dass jemals unterrichtet wurde.

„Dieses Fach gehört verboten!", flüsterte Mary leise, die während dieser Stunde neben Ginny saß.

Ginny nickte.

„Du sagst es", antwortete sie.

Wie immer wurde die Geschichtsstunde in einer allgemeinen schläfrigen Stimmung abgehalten. Die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs waren sich sicher, dass Professor Binns sich mit seiner „Langweiligkeit" am heutigen Tage voll und ganz übertroffen hatte.

Sie fragten sich immer wieder aufs Neue, ob er selbst seinen Unterrichtsstoff für lehrreich hielt, oder nicht.

Da die anderen Stunden es nicht zuließen, nutzte Ginny die jetzige, um über ihre Pläne gegenüber Malfoy zu nachzudenken.

Malfoy…Draco Malfoy… was für ein gut aussehender junger Mann er doch war. Immer gepflegt, in seiner besten Kleidung. Ginny sah unauffällig an sich herunter. Nein, sie war nicht direkt schmuddelig, aber richtig viel Wert auf ihr Aussehen gab sie auch wieder nicht. Am Morgen bereitete sie sich ganz gewöhnlich auf den Unterricht vor, putzte sich die Zähne, kämmte sich die Haare und band sie im besten Falle zu einem Zopf zusammen, da sie sie sonst im Gesicht störten.

Sie verabscheute dieses übertriebene tussige Getue, und die Tonnen von Make up, die sich immer mehr Mädchen in ihre Gesichter schmierten und sich somit hinter einer Art Fassade versteckten.

_Aber vielleicht ist es einfach eine Tatsache, dass er auf eben solche Mädchen steht, vielleicht ist es genau das, was er will_, dachte Ginny_, vielleicht wäre es von Vorteil, genau wie die anderen zu sein, vielleicht gäbe es dann Pluspunkte, vielleicht habe ich dann eine Chance von ihm gesehen zu werden._

Kaum merklich legte sie den Kopf schief, kramte ein Blatt Pergament aus ihrer Schultasche und malte eine kleine Tabelle, in die sie eintrug welche Vor und Nachteile es hatte, eine Veränderung anzutreten.

„Es kann ja eigentlich nicht schaden",stellte Ginny leise fest.

„Wie bitte…?", frage Mary.

„Ach schon gut", war die Antwort, womit für wirklich jede andere Person klar gewesen wäre, dass die Angelegenheit somit beendet war.

Allerdings nicht für Mary. „Was schreibst du da eigentlich?", fragte sie. Sie war wirklich erstaunlich neugierig. Ein weiterer Grund, warum Ginny Luna eindeutig bevorzugte. Sie sah Mary bittend, beinahe schon flehend an und versuchte im Anschluss dem Rest des Unterrichts zu folgen, was ihr natürlich sehr schwer fiel.

Ein leises Schnarchen von Collin verriet ihr, dass er schon längst wieder ins Reich der Träume gefunden hatte.

Zum Ende der Stunde packte Ginny ihre Mitschriften sorgfältig in ihre Tasche und verließ den Klassenraum, leider nicht, wie sie hoffte allein, sondern gefolgt von Mary, die sie am Arm zurück hielt.

„Also, Miss Weasley, würdest du mir bitte erklären, welche Komplexe du in letzter Zeit hast?" Genervt ging die angesprochene Person weiter.

„Gar keine."

„Warum redest du dann nicht mehr mit mir?"

„Und als was bezeichnest du _das_ hier bitteschön?"

„Als ein Streitgespräch, dass gerade vor der Tür steht und sich mit einem lauten Klopfen ankündigt."

„Fein."

„Mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen?"

Ginny blieb stehen.

„Entschuldige bitte mal, du unterstellst mir, ich würde mich weigern mit dir zu reden und erwartest von mir eine ehrliche Antwort. Ich gebe dir also eine ehrliche Antwort und du behauptest ich lüge dich an. Mal überlegen…wer von uns beiden hat nun Komplexe?"

Sie hatte eigentlich nicht vor, nicht so gemein zu klingen. Doch jetzt konnte sie nichts mehr daran ändern und konnte nur hoffen, dass Mary ihr diese Reaktion nicht allzu übel nahm.

Mit gesenktem Kopf ließ sie die erschrockene Mary stehen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Verwandlungsunterricht, zusammen mit den Ravenclaws.

Sie ging so schnell, dass sie nicht auf ihr Umfeld achtete und nur wenige Sekunden später mit einem Slytherin zusammenstieß. Ginny schaute auf.

Dieser Slytherin war – surprise, surprise – Draco Malfoy. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Und etwas weiter hinten sah sie Blaise Zabini.

„Herr Gott Weasley, du schon wieder. Hast du kein Privatleben oder warum verfolgst du mich?", fuhr Draco sie scharf an.

Er erwartete keine Antwort.

„Mach wenigstens deine verfluchten Augen auf, wenn du schon hier herum lungerst."

„Ich lungere nicht herum, ich gehe zum Verwandlungsunterricht, wenn du nichts dagegen hast.", entgegnete sie ihm und war überrascht von sich selbst. Er schaute mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf sie herab.

„Ich erinnere dich nur zu gern an unser kleines Gespräch gestern, Weasley", sagte er mit zuckersüßer Stimme, schob Ginny bei Seite und ging an ihr vorbei. „Ach übrigens", setzte er hinzu.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Ginny wagte es nicht, zu widersprechen und zwang sich, ihm nicht wie gewöhnlich nachzustarren, alleine deshalb, weil um sie herum noch mindestens ein Dutzend anderer Schüler waren.

„Diese Weasley ist ja echt überall!", sagte Blaise, nachdem er mit Draco einige Meter weiter gegangen, und Ginny mit ihrer Freundin außer Hörweite war.

„Hmm", sagte Draco und nickte geistesabewesend. „Was meintest du überhaupt mit dem „kleinen Gespräch"? Läuft da was?"

Malfoy schaute ruckartig auf und sah seinen Slytherinkumpel vernichtend an.

„Zabini...vergisst, mit wem du redest…" damit war für ihn die Unterhaltung beendet.

Das war wohl auch besser so, denn schon gestern hatte man ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht, ob es ihm nicht peinlich sei, ständig von einem Wiesel angestarrt zu werden. Von da an versprach er sich, ihr die Hölle heißer zu machen, als sie ohnehin war.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Mary, die die Szene eben mit angesehen hatte.

„Was?"

„Komm, verarsch mich nicht. Ich hab doch gesehen, wie ihr euch angeschaut habt."

„Achja?"

„Ja, allerdings."

„Nunja, wusstest du noch nicht, dass wir seit geraumer Zeit eine heimliche Affäre haben?"

Dieser Worteschwall kamen ihr eiskalt über die Lippen.

Mary atmete ruckartig ein und riss die Augen auf.

Innerlich lachte Ginny.

Der einfachste Weg, jemanden anzulügen, ist ihm direkt und ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken die Wahrheit zu sagen. In diesem Fall…die Beinahe – Wahrheit.

* * *

_Hat's euch gefallen? Dann drückt doch auf den kleinen lila Knopf und versüßt Binchen den 1. Advent :D_


	4. Schockierende Veränderung

Hey ihr Lieben! So, jetzt meldet sich das Binchen auch mal persönlich zu Wort. Vielen Dank, für eure lieben, lieben Reviews. Das ist echt das schönste für einen Autoren. Es tut mir unglaublich leid, dass ihr so lange auf ein neues Kapitel warten musstet, ich hoffe,ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse und ihr habt ein wenig Spaß damit )

* * *

Sofort, nachdem Ginny am nächsten Tag aufgewacht war, fiel ihr ein, worüber sie sich am Tag zuvor so viele Gedanken gemacht hatte

Sofort, nachdem Ginny am nächsten Tag aufgewacht war, fiel ihr ein, worüber sie sich am Tag zuvor so viele Gedanken gemacht hatte. Sie beschloss, eine Grundaufrenovierung ihres Erscheinens durchzuführen und das, noch bevor sie sich wieder um entschied, was sehr gut möglich sein konnte.

Leise schlich sie ins Badezimmer. Für jeden Schlafsaal gab es einen, den sich jeweils 5 Mädchen, beziehungsweise 5 Jungen teilen mussten. Sie Fliesen waren noch eiskalt. Kein Wunder, warum sollten die Hauselfen schon so früh am Morgen heizen. Eigentlich war um diese Uhrzeit und keiner auf den Beinen. Heute war Ginny die erste. Alle anderen befanden sich noch tief im Reich der Träume.

Ginny schaute in den Spiegel. Ihr lächelte ein Mädchen mit Stubsnase, haselnussbraunen Augen und feuerrotem Haar entgegen. Sie war nicht auffällig wie sie fand. Prüfend begutachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild. Sie war blass. Zu blass. Typisch Britisch eben. Sie dachte an die Patil Zwillinge, die alle beide eine wunderschöne gebräunte Haut hatten, vollkommen makellos. Die beiden waren Inderinnen, daher konnte man ihren keine Vorwürfe machen, dass sie irgendwelche Mittelchen verwendeten. Relativ schnell ließ Ginny diesen Gedanken wieder fallen. Eine besonders helle Haut, wie sie sie hatte, konnte ebenfalls sehr schön sein. Wenn nur nicht diese Sommersprossen wären! Früher, im Mittelalter, gingen die Frauen niemals ohne Sonnenschirm aus dem Haus, damit sie auch bloß keinen Sonnenstrahl abbekamen. „Dafür ist es jetzt auch zu spät", seufzte Ginny leise.

Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen durch ihren Haarschopf. Sollte sie sich nur die Haare waschen, oder lieber ganz duschen gehen? Eigentlich hatte sie keine Lust, sich erst auszuziehen, dann nass zu machen und anschließend wieder anzuziehen, aber anders gesehen, war es auch kein guter Start für ihre neuen Vorsätze, wenn sie nichts von all dem tat. Ginny lachte. War es nicht albern, dass sie sich gerade ernsthaft darüber Gedanken machte, wie sie anfangen sollte, sich zu pflegen? _Wie sich das anhört,_ dachte Ginny_, als ob ich niemals duschen würde._ Aber faul sein, war ja nicht verboten.

Lächelnd dachte sie an Hermine, wie sie sich in ihrem vierten Schuljahr verändert hatte und Ron damit gewaltig geschockt hatte. Es war ungewohnt sie mit sanft geglättetem Haar und geschminkt zu sehen, aber es stand ihr. Auf diesem Winterball, den Dumbledore zugunsten den Trimagischen Turniers angesetzt hatte, war sie mit dem ungarischen Quiddichspieler Viktor Krum aufgetaucht und mit ihm zusammen wirklich jedem Mädchen die Show gestohlen.

Genau das war Ginny's Ziel. Sie wollte aussehen, wie Hermine damals. Das nahm sie sich ganz fest vor. Ihr einziges Problem in dieser Angelegenheit war es allerdings, dass weder Make up, noch Puder oder Ähnliches besaß. Einen Augenblick stand ihr die Verzweiflung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dann gab sie sich endlich einen Ruck und fing an, zu grübeln, wie sie ihre „geheimnisvolle" Veränderung beginnen konnte. Warum sollte sie außerdem ihre Zeit mit etwas verschwenden, was sie eh nicht beherrschte, wenn sie doch ebenso einfach ihren Zauberstab benutzen könnte?

Gedacht getan.

Ein paar Minuten später blickte eine vollkommen veränderte Ginny aus dem Spiegel heraus. „Gar nicht so schlecht", stellte Ginny nicht ganz überzeugt fest (sie hatte sich dies eher eingeredet) und betrachtete ihre nun knallpinken Lippen. Bei diesem Anblick fiel ihr gar nicht auf, wie sich der giftgrüne Lidschatten fürchterlich mit dem Lippenstift biss und auch ihre Wangen stachen hervor wie rote Ampeln.

Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich einen Knall. Sie drehte sich um und dort stand ein kleines Wesen mit fledermausähnlichen Ohren, riesigen Kulleraugen und einem alten, geblümten Kleidchen. Eine Hauselfe! Sobald diese Ginny sah, begann sie, sich hektisch zu verbeugen und sich mit hastigen Worten zu entschuldigen. „Oh entschuldigen Sie bitte, Miss. Ich wusste nicht dass jemand da ist. Entschuldigen Sie vielmals. Normaler Weise befindet sich so früh noch niemand hier. Es tut mir leid. Tinka wollte nur ein wenig das Badezimmer heizen, Miss. Entschuldigen Sie…" Ginny war es unangenehm, als eine Herrin angesehen zu werden. Sie ging vor der kleinen Elfe auf die Knie und zwang sie, sie anzusehen. Tinka schaute Ginny ins Gesicht und hüpfte vor Schreck ein wenig zurück. „Was ist denn?", fragte Ginny, „habe ich etwas im Gesicht?" Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Hauselfe ihre Worte fand, dann sagte sie. „Miss sieht aus wie ein Regenbogen, aber Tinka lieeeebt Regenbögen." Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete sich von oben bis unten. Hinter sich hörte sie erneut einen Knall. Tinka war verschwunden. Ein letztes Mal atmete Ginny ein und aus, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Mit jedem Schritt in Richtung große Halle schlug ihr Herz fester und fester. So aufgeregt wie jetzt war sie noch nie…gut…vielleicht als sie Harry zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Da war sie die kleine dumme Ginny gewesen, die hinter dem Jungen-der-überlebte her war und kein Wort heraus gebracht hat, wenn sie vor ihm stand. Doch nun war es eine andere Nervosität. „Ganz ruhig, Ginny", sagte sie zu sich selbst „Warum so eine Panik, du wirst in die Halle gehen und niemandem wird dein Erscheinen auffallen, wie immer." Aber da lag Ginny ausnahmsweise falsch.

Kaum hatte sie die große Halle betreten, wurde es im Nu mucksmäuschenstill. Alle Augen waren nur auf sie gerichtet. Keine Gespräche, keine sonstigen Geräusche. Nur ihre vorsichtigen Schritte zu ihrem Platz am Gryffindor Tisch waren zu hören. Ginny fühlte sich wie ein Tier im Zoo, welches gierig begafft wurde. Sie hoffte inständig, dass niemand ihre heftigen Atemzüge hören würde. Und ganz plötzlich schallte ein Satz durch den Saal, den man einem grellen Blitz vergleichen konnte. „Mann Weasley, bist du in nen Farbtopf gefallen?" Sofort brachen alle in tosendes Gelächter aus. Ginny wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Der Lärm stieg mehr und mehr an, es fühlte sich an, als wolle er ihr das Trommelfell zerreißen. „Nein, sie hat scheinbar versucht sich zu schminken!" „Ach, wo hat sie sich denn ihre Infos geholt? Aus einer Karnevalszeitung?" Ginny wurde so rot, dass man ihre Lippen nicht von ihrem restlichen Gesicht unterscheiden konnte. Sie wagte es nicht, sich umzuschauen und starrte stattdessen auf den Boden. Dann hielt sie es einfach nicht länger aus. Sie rannte, ohne auf den Weg zu achten, irgendwo hin. In der Hoffnung, dort niemanden zu treffen.

Letztendlich fand sie sich am schwarzen See wieder. Sie lehnte sich tief einatmend an einen Baum und sank langsam zu Boden. Sie spürte weder die Kälte um sie herum, noch merkte sie, dass es anfing, zu schneien. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie war schwach, hatte keinerlei Selbstvertrauen, dabei hätte sie doch einfach nur kontern müssen, um diese Slytherins zum Schweigen zu bringen. Aber in diesen Höllenminuten wollte und wollte ihr nichts einfallen. Jetzt an der frischen Luft überflutete sie ein Gedankengang nach dem anderen.

„Ginny?" diese Stimme kannte sie. „Ginny, was ist denn los mit dir?" Langsam hob Ginny den Kopf und schaute in das lächelnde Gesicht von Hermine, die langsam auf sie zu kam und den Arm um ihre Schultern legte. „Ist dir denn gar nicht kalt?" Ginny schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Für wen hast du dich denn so hübsch gemacht?" Ungläubig schaute Ginny Hermine an. „Wenn du mich demütigen willst, kannst du dich gleich wieder verziehen."

„Nein, das hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor, im Gegenteil. Du hattest aber doch sicherlich einen Grund für deine Veränderung."

„Manchmal muss man eben für Veränderungen bereit stehen."

„Aber warum denn, Ginny? Hast du dir denn nicht mehr gefallen?"

„Ich habe mir noch nie gefallen."

Aufmerksam musterte Hermine die kleine Rothaarige, die einst fröhlich durch die Gänge der Schule getigert war und nun trotzig, wie ein kleines Kind auf dem Boden schmollte.

„Du bist ganz anders geworden. Gar nicht mehr die Ginny Weasley, die ich einmal kannte. Was ist denn passiert? Möchtest du mir nicht erzählen, was du hast, vielleicht kann ich dir helfen?"

Stille. Es war, als müsse Hermine erst einige Gänge durchschalten, bis sie da war, wo sie hin wollte.

„Also gut, ich kann dich nicht zwingen mir irgendetwas zu sagen, noch möchte ich dir etwas unterstellen. Aber wenn du dich nicht auf eine Unterhaltung einlassen willst, werde ich dich wohl besser in Ruhe lassen."

Ginny wusste, dass das eine von Hermines Psycho – Maschen war. Sie wandte sich zum gehen um und wollte damit wie immer bezwecken, dass Ginny etwas nachrief. Und natürlich… „Hermine warte!" Die Freundin blieb erwartungsvoll stehen. „Vielleicht kannst du mir ja doch helfen…"

* * *

So, das wärs für heute. Vielleicht findet ihr ja die Zeit, mir ein kleines Feedback dazulassen. Nochmal einen ganz lieben Gruß ans Rock Poetchen, die die ganze Zeit für mich veröffentlicht hat! )


End file.
